


Hung the Moon Fanart

by ka_jo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Burnitallclean, Fanart, Hung the Moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_jo/pseuds/ka_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Hung the Moon by Burnitallclean. The most deliciously angsty teen wolf au I've ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung the Moon Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Starting with Peter finding Stiles in the woods, ending with Allison's closet.


End file.
